The Mouse
by QuinniFabray
Summary: There's a mouse in the house and Heather's scared of it. Fluff. Heya fic.


**A/N: Firstly, I didn't write it as being a couple, nor not being a couple, so you can think of it how you wish :) Secondly, I don't even know if Heather's scared of mice, but apparently they're Naya's favorite (or at least one of her favorites) animal, so yeah :)**

* * *

><p>The ending credits rolled over on the TV screen while Heather and Naya were curled up on the couch; blanket draped over the top of them both, with several bits of dropped popcorn scattered across the pair.<p>

"So what did you think?" Naya asked.

She had convinced Heather to watch one of her favorite movies with her.

"It was good," she smiled.

Naya smiled.

A few seconds passed. "It's your turn to get up and change the disk,"

Heather groaned. "Seriously? I just got comfy!"

Naya put on her best puppy dog eyes she could manage. It was late and she was tired, she didn't even know why they were going to start a new movie.

"Don-Don't give me those eyes; you know I'm a sucker for them!"

Naya smiled. "Exactly," she made the puppy dog eyes again. "Pleeease!"

Heather sighed and sat up, pushing the blanket off her and onto Naya. A few bits of popcorn fell onto the floor.

"What one?" Heather asked, sitting down closer to the TV and looked through Naya's collection of DVDs.

"Any. Surprise me,"

Heather randomly picked a DVD from the few she pulled out, and took the previous disk out of the DVD player and replaced it with the new one.

She turned around to make her way back to the couch, when she spotted something and jumped.

"N-Naya! There's a mouse right there!" she pointed to the floor in front of the couch.

Naya moved the bowl of popcorn to where Heather was previously sitting and leaned forward.

"Where?"

"Right there!" she took a few steps back to be met with the wall. She jumped and briefly turned around to see what she hit.

"I don't see anything, Heather."

"...There!" she pointed out. A small brown mouse with little white feet stuck its head out from under the couch, popped it back under, and then made a run for the closest piece of popcorn.

Heather jumped up onto the nearest thing; a chair.

"It's so cute!" Naya laughed. "I never picked you to be the one who was scared of an adorable little mouse!"

"It's not funny!" Heather smiled before returning to a serious face.

Naya giggled. "Yeah, it is!"

Heather fidgeted. "Please, will you just get rid of it or something?"

"Okay, okay," Naya got up from the couch and got down on her hands and knees, looking under the couch.

Heather adjusted her view. "Can you see it?"

"No... Hold on... Oh hey, look!" She stuck her arm under the couch and reached for something, pulling it back out.

"What is it?"

"Looks like little Mickey didn't like the popcorn!" she showed Heather the small bit of popcorn, only a few bites taken out.

"Very funny. Seriously though, is it under there?"

"_It_ is not under there," she got up off all fours and collapsed backwards onto the couch. "Come on, just come back over here so we can watch the movie,"

Heather shook her head. "Where'd it go, though?"

"I don't know, back into its little house,"

Heather paused. "Okay, fine," she hesitantly got to her feet and walked over to Naya.

She was almost at the couch when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She bounced as quickly as she could over to the couch and jumped onto it, landing half on Naya in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"There, over there," she rolled over onto her back and sat up, awkwardly brushing the hair out of her face, and then pointed towards where she saw it.

Naya looked and saw the mouse run from under a chair, to under the table and then under another chair. She got up and followed it, making sure it wouldn't come back the same way again. The mouse scampered as close as it could to the wall, following it around into another room. Naya still followed it.

A few moments had passed and Naya came back into the lounge room.

"Did you get it?" Heather asked from under the blanket.

"It's gone!"

"You didn't kill it, did you?"

Naya sat down and took her half of blanket back. "Of course not!"

Heather smiled. "Okay, that's good."

"You're welcome,"

Heather realized she hadn't said thank you yet. "Thank you,"

Naya smiled. "Anytime," she leant forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and then pressed play.

"I can't believe you're afraid of mi-"

"Don't!"


End file.
